frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Farm Beast Foods
This page lists all foods that Farm Beasts can eat, by type. Numbers in parentheses are food values. Foods without a food value listed here are either a) an FU item, which defaults to a food value of 10 or b) a vanilla item, with a food value set by the base game.The base hunger of a Fluffalo is 100; i.e. it will take 5 items with a food value of 20 to completely fill up a Fluffalo. For a food for players, see Consumables. For how to grow foods, see List of Crops. Not everything that can be eaten by Farm Beasts can (or should!) be eaten by players, and vice versa. Pet foods and Feeds or Slews will all cause mild poison to a player that eats them. Feeds and Slews Of particular note for Farm Beasts are the Feeds and Slews. Cattle Feed is a Prepared Food item, but will poison the player if you eat it. Corn can be ground up for Cattle Feed. Raw Steak and Crunchy Chick can be ground up into delicious Carnivore Slew for your carnivorous farm animals. Mmmm! There are multiple tiers of Cattle Feed. When you pick up Cattle Feed for the first time, you learn to craft Improved Feed, Improved Slew, and Carnivore Slew. These are crafted at the Foraging Table /Agricultural Station under the first tab. Cattle Feed will only feed herbivores and omnivores. Carnivore Slew will feed carnivore or omnivore livestock, also in tiers. There are two tiers of feed to learn after Improved, the Superior Slew/Superior Feed and Ultra Slew/Ultra Feed. Carnivore Carnivores inlcude the Copperbeak, Ironbeak, and Farmable Poptop. Blood Root, Carnivore Slew (20), Cooked Bacon, Cooked Fish, Cooked Ham, Cooked Poulty, Cooked Ribs, Cooked Steak, Cooked Tentacle, Crunchy Chick (20), Delicious Mystery Meat (45), Egg, Gaze Lemon, Genesiberry, Glarestalk Eye, Honey Ham (25), Improved Slew (30), Lasher Stem, Mr. Chow's Troll Food (40), Neuropod Bulb, Porphis Blossom, Quasi-Sentient Being Chow (40), Raw Bacon, Raw Fish, Raw Ham, Raw Poultry, Raw Ribs, Raw Steak, Raw Tentacle, Severed Human Ear (5), Soylent Periwinkle (20), A Squishy Human Eye (10), Superior Slew (40), Tentacles, Teratomato, Ultra Slew (55), Xax Wing Herbivore Herbivores include all Fluffalos and Mooshi. Alien Fruit, Apple, Aquapod Bulb, Avesmingo, Banana, Beakseed, Beetle Sprout Flower, Biscorn, Blex Cactus Sap, Blister Sack, Blue Melon, Boneboo, Capriole, Carrot, Cattle Feed (20), Cell Pods, Chili, Coralcreep, Corn, Corvex Blob (20), Darklight Blossom, Dirt Urchin, Dragons Beard Herb, Dunestalk, Eggshoot, Energiflower, Erithian Algae, Fayshroom, Feathercrown, Fletchweed Stem, Floralyt Candy, Garikleaf Blossom, Garp Berry, Gemglow, Ghost Mushroom,' '''Gold Shroom', Golden Root, Golden Sea Sponge, Goldenglow Petal, Grapes, Green Apple, Greenleaf Herb, Gurn Onion, Hale Flower Petal, Heartroot, Helkat Nut, Herrod Bush Gem, Ighant Bulb, Improved Feed (30), Ita Flower Head, Jilly Root, Kadavan Spices, Kamaran Pod, Kiri Fruit, Kiwi, Kramil Spine, Lactarius Indigo, Leafshell, Little Good Berry, Little Rascal Herb, Lumivine, Melodistar, Minkocoa Pod, Miracle Grass Clipping, Mire Urchin, Nakati Bark, Neonmelon, Niss Cap, Nyani String, Oculemon, Orange, Pasaka Bulb, Peach (10), Pear (10), Pearlfruit, Pearlpea, Pekkit, Pineapple, Pinkloom Herb, Piru Frond, Potato, Pussplum, Quellstem Bud, Rad-Leaf, Red Apple, Reefpod, Rockroot, Shadow Stalk, Shadowroot Spike, Silverleaf Herb, Sliced Kadavan Cactus, Slime Leaf, Snowberry, Spongeweed Slice, Star Mint, Superior Feed (30), Sweetscoop (40), Talon Sprout, Tearnut (10), Tetherhook Wheel, Thorn Fruit, Tomato, Toxictop, Tyvokk Hook, Ultra Feed (55), Vanus Flower, Varan Berry, Varroa Mite, Vextongue Stamen, Victor Leaf Bud, Vorit Cap, Wartweed, '''Wartweed Kibble (20), Wheat (4), Whitespine Shell, Wretchel Fruit, Wubstem, Yellow-foot Mushroom, Zathi Node Lunar This applies only to the Erchibud. Moondust (2), Liquid Erchius Fuel (2), Moonstone (3), Moonrock (4), Purple Crystal Block (4), Erchius Crystal (6), Crystal (7), Bioluminescent Spore (8), Crystal Broccoli, Melodistar, Crystallite Shard (15), Pekkit, Erithian Algae (25), Algae (20) Omnivore At the moment, this applies only to Hens (and Baby Hens). They eat all the food on both the Herbivore and the Carnivore list. Robotic Robotic Farm Beasts include Orbis and Robot Hen . Automato, Battery Stem Charge (40), Boltbulb, Carbon (25), Diodia, Lead (22), Nailery (40), Oil, Silicon, Spare Parts Special Omnivore At the moment, the only Special Omnivores are Pangolins and Shoats which eat from the Herbivore list '''and '''the following foods: Blood Root, Cooked Bacon, Cooked Tentacle, Cooked Fish, Cooked Ham, Cooked Poulty, Cooked Ribs, Cooked Steak, Egg, Gaze Lemon, Genesiberry, Glarestalk Eye, Lasher Stem, Mr. Chow's Troll Food (40), Neuropod Bulb, Porphis Blossom, Quasi-Sentient Being Chow (40), Soylent Periwinkle (20), Tentacles, Teratomato, Xax Wing History (partial) *Jan 8, 2018: New animal feeding system created *Jan. 12, 2018: All produce now added *Jan. 24, 2018: Cattle feeds added *Feb. 13, 2018: Added mites *Feb. 14, 2018: Additional food for carnivores Sources FrackinUniverse/scripts/actions/monsters/farmable.config Category:Farming Category:Farm beasts Category:Food